Fate and Destiny
by Renegade Noa
Summary: Who was that little girl that Heero killed?Or is she even dead!The story of why Heero vowed to be the Perfect Solider.And have Heero and Relena meet before!Rated T for mild violence and cussing.Please R&R!


Description of the story: This is a Heero and Relena fic all the way! We all know that Heero killed a little girl and her dog a long, long, long probably when he was five time ago. Well was it Just me and My 2 friends, DeathscytheHeck, and Dorothy Winner, or did that little girl look and sound like Relena when she was little or was it just or imagination? Well in this fic, since I am the author Relena is the little girl and she is visiting the L1 space colony with the other Peacecrafts.  
C'yah,'Lena Yuy  
Disclimar: Of course I don't own Gundam Wing or any Characters! So don't sue I don't have any monies$_$!  
  
"..."= Talking  
...=Author talking  
(...)=Heero' thoughts  
*...*=Relena's thoughts  
~Fate and Destiny~  
The year is after colony 185, the new Organazation of the Zodiac(Or known as OZ) has declared war against the colonys. Five scientest have been training five young boys to pilot the legendary mobile suites known as Gundams. And so our story begins.....  
The place is colony L1, one of the scientest was watching over a little boy running thru the course dodging attacks by bullets and using a computer hacking code to set of the phony base's bombs. The scientist we see is Dr. J training zero-one, or known as Heero Yuy. All of a sudden there was a enormous explosion destroying part of the base. Dr.J looks up to notice a gigantic whole in the building.  
"How the hell did he escape like that?!? Here's better than I thought." The old man said in a sneer.  
Heero is runing through the corridors of the building, hopeing he would finally escape.He finally found the exit and jumped out of the window and over the fence and keept running.A.N.- DANG!!! I wish he was in my gym class; man he sure would show Ms.Jentson, Coach Allen, and Coach Moore a thing or 2 and that teens are not lazy!! Anyways back to the story!He ran the whole time untill he was sure he was safe. He flipped over and started to laugh happily.(I'm finally free!)Finally he could live a normal life. No bloodshed and no Gundam.(Finally..I can live in peace! Huh?! What was that?!?!?) Heero turned around to see a little girl around his age picking flowers and holding a dog.(Who the hell is she?!?!?!) Heero walked up quitely behind her.The little girl turned around.  
"Huh..." The little girl said quitely facing me with big innocent aqua-marine eyes."Hello..my names Relena...whats your name?" Se asked blinking a couple of times.(Why the hell is she starring at me like that?!? Hey her eye's are pretty.WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!! ) Relena stood there waiting patiently for an answer.*Man he's cute* All of a sudden he spoke."My name is Heero." He said flatly."Are you lost? I saw you running?" She asked him still gazing faundly at him."I was lost ever since the day I was born." Heero said codly and looking down to the ground."Well that's sad.Heero do you wanna be my friend?"A.N.-This is my version so screw it if that's not what she said!!This is my damn story so I can make it say anything I want!!! If you have any problems with that e-mail DeathscytheHeck at VALMILL1@excite.com and find out what happens to people that do.-_- On with the story.Heero stared weirdly at her."I would like to have a friend!"He said happily.   
  
~The rest of the day Heero and Relena had fun playing games and etc.!  
It was around 9.Heero and Relena were inside.Heero was getting ready to leave for his mission when Relena walked in. He noticed she looked sad."Heero,Me and My family are leaving tommorow for L2. Heero I want us to make a promise that we will never forget our friendship and we will find each other again someday." She said as she held out her pinky.He put his pinky in hers." I promise. I will see you again 'Lena.Syaonara."A.N.-In Japanesse Syaonara means good-bye."Good-bye,Heero." She said as he went out the door.  
It is now midnight.And we see Heero about to blow up a base really close to Relena's house.He pressed the button."Mission complete." Heero said as he started to walk away but then all of a sudden one of the Leo's blew up and caused another one to fall on to the house that Relena was in.He stared in horror as the one he liked house was blown up.(No!)Heero thought as the house was blown apart.In his hand he pressed hareder on the flower he got from her.He vowed right there that he would become the perfect siolder and make peace for her sake.  
  
~The year is after colony 195~  
Here we see Relena on the bech pulling off Heero's helmet."He's just a boy." All of a sudden he woke up and stood up and took a glance at her.(Relena!!) His mind screamed.  
Relena stared at him.*He looks really familiar.*  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
Do you like it?!?!?!?If you want a conclusion you better review!^_^!!Thanx for reading.  
C'yah,'Lena Yuy   



End file.
